The present invention relates to pouring spouts for various containers and more specifically for containers of the drum type having a neck or the like which projects slightly from the surface carrying the same and generally retracted to a greater or lesser extent with respect to the edge of said surface or from the connection zone between the latter and the actual drum casing.
The above containers are known to be the cause of various difficulties during the transfer of their content. These difficulties are due to the fact that, at least at the start of transfer, the liquid product tends in the case of a limited inclination of the container to run along the neck and to follow the walls of the container, while in the case of a more pronounced inclination thereof it does not make it possible by increasing the flow to overcome the surface tension and obtain a jet which can be accurately directed. However, a pronounced inclination of such a drum at the start of transfer produces a jet which issues in an irregular manner and whose direction is difficult to control.
To obviate the above disadvantages it has been proposed to use conventional funnels, but the latter have not proved successful in view of the fact that in many cases they only constitute an intermediate member having in fact the same access difficulties as the receiving container, particularly when a difference in level exists between the latter container and the drum. It has also been proposed to add to such drums a pouring spout mounted on the neck and which can be oriented on the latter so as to facilitate transfer. Even if such spouts make it possible to reduce the above-mentioned disadvantages it should be noted that they do not give complete satisfaction because, in general, they do not permit an adequate spacing of the fine stream or jet of liquid with respect to the drum casing or in the case that they meet this requirement they represent a cumbersome accessory disadvantageous with respect to the storage and transportation of such a drum.